Willamette Parkview Mall
The Willamette Parkview Mall is the main setting of Dead Rising. The mall is located in the heart of the town of Willamette, Colorado as the center of entertainment. The mall was opened in 2003.In the bio of Otis Washington, the official Dead Rising Guide incorrectly states "Otis has been working at the Willamette Mall since it first opened in the early '80's." , p. 17 When the outbreak occurred in September 2006, the mall was undergoing several renovation projects, specifically in the North Plaza, as the mall prepared to celebrate its third anniversary.According to several store announcements, the shopping center was just about to celebrate its third anniversary. The mall features six different areas and seventy-nine shops, as well as a movie theater, a supermarket, a gym, two hardware stores and a gun shop. There is a sewage tunnel underneath the clock tower in Leisure Park which is uncovered by a helicopter crash and is used by Frank and Isabela to escape the mall when the Special Forces invade. Any location outside of the mall is inaccessible to Frank. Years after the outbreak the town was declared safe to live in again and the mall was torn down and replaced with a new one. Willamette Incident :See more: Willamette Incident On September 19th, some survivors of the zombie outbreak took shelter in the mall and began to barricade the doors of the Entrance Plaza. Lindsay Harris saw her dog Madonna outside and opened the doors, which allowed the zombies to enter the mall. The zombies quickly invaded and killed all but a few of the survivors in the Entrance Plaza: Frank West, Dr. Russell Barnaby, the mysterious Isabela and Cheryl Jones. With an entrance into the mall, zombies quickly spread to the other areas of the mall, feasting on those who didn't flee in time. Otis Washington welded the Security Room door shut, preventing zombies from invading and creating a safe zone for survivors. With Frank West finding himself trapped in a zombie infested mall, he goes out to get his big scoop to find out the truth behind the zombie outbreak. After gathering information through cases and scoops throughout the mall, he finds out the deranged psychopath who started the nightmare and why, and stops his final plan...or so he thought. Stores Mall Announcements * Day 1, September 19, 2:00 pm (woman): **"Shoppers, do we have good news for you? We’re only weeks away from our long-awaited third anniversary extravaganza. That’s right, starting next month on the 10th, we will be celebrating three glorious years of serving you and the greater Willamette community. Bring the whole family for a variety of fun and games for children of all ages. The Willamette Parkview Mall, where dreams come true and rainbows are admitted free of charge." * Day 1, September 19, 4:00 pm (woman): ** "Shoppers, do you like having fun? So do we. That’s why we’re pleased to announce that next month starting on the 10th, we will be holding the Willamette Parkview Mall’s third anniversary extravaganza. If you like parades, games and delicious food, why don’t you join the celebration? The Willamette Parkview Mall, we let the consumer in you shine through." * Day 1, September 19, 6:00 pm (man): * "Time flies when you’re having fun. And three years have already flown by while we at the Willamette Parkview Mall have been having fun bringing you quality goods at reasonable prices. Please join us next month, starting on the 10th, for our third anniversary extravaganza. With fun activities for the whole family, you can’t afford to miss the fun. The Willamette Parkview Mall, come spend your cares away!" * Day 1, September 19, 8:00 pm (man): * "Shoppers, hold onto your socks, because we have news that will blow them right off. It’s been three years since the Willamette Parkview Mall opened its doors to you and your family, and we’re ready to celebrate. That’s right, it’s time for the Willamette Parkview Mall’s third anniversary extravaganza! Starting on the 10th of next month, bring the whole family down to enjoy fun and games you’ll never forget. Our parades, fun foods and whacky activities will leave you saying “the Willamette Parkview Mall is the mall for me!”" * Day 1, September 19, 9:00 pm (woman): * "Attention, shoppers. Although we appreciate your continued patronage, we are sorry to announce that the mall will be closing shortly. Thank you for choosing to visit us here at the Willamette Parkview Mall, and we hope to see you again soon." Day 2, September 20, 10:00 am (man): * "Good morning, savvy shoppers! We are pleased to announce that the Willamette Parkview Mall is now open for business. We hope you enjoy your time here with us today as you sample our many fine goods and services. Willamette Parkview Mall, where the fun never stops, and the deals just keep coming. * Day 2, September 20, 12:00 pm (woman): * "Attention, shoppers! Please allow us here at the Willamette Parkview Mall to thank you for choosing to shop with us today. The time is now twelve noon. Thank you." * Day 2, September 20, 2:00 pm (man): * "Like mum, baseball and apple pie, we here at the Willamette Parkview Mall believe that good things come in threes. That’s why we’re so very pleased to announce our third anniversary extravaganza. Beginning on the 10th of next month, the entire mall will be transformed into a wonderland of exciting parades, games, food and more! The Willamette Parkview Mall, proudly serving the greater Willamette area for three years." * Day 2, September 20, 4:00 pm (woman): * "Ladies and gentlemen, we here at the Willamette Parkview Mall are gearing up for our spectacular third anniversary extravaganza. Starting next month on the 10th, the mall will be overflowing with fun and games for the whole family. The Willamette Parkview Mall, building a tiny little shopping mall in your hearts, one brick at a time." * Day 2, September 20, 6:00 pm (man): **"Shoppers do we have good news for you. We're only weeks away from our long awaited third anniversary extravaganza. That's right starting next month on the 10th, we will be celebrating three glorious years of serving you and the greater Willamette community. Bring the whole family for a variety of fun and games for children of all ages. The Willamette Parkview Mall, where dreams come true and rainbows are admitted free of charge." (0:44) Woman: (4:38) * Day 2, September 20, 9:00 pm (man): ** ... * Man, unknown times: ** "Attention shoppers, please allow us here at the Willamette Parkview Mall to thank you for choosing to shop with us today. The time is now 12 noon. Thank you." (0:18) ** "Attention shoppers, although we appreciate your continued patronage, we're sorry to announce that the mall will be closing shortly. Thank you for choosing to visit us here at the Willamette Parkview Mall, and we hope to see you again soon." (0:30) ** "Time flies when you are having fun, and three years have already flown by while we at the Willamette Parkview Mall have been having fun bringing you quality goods at reasonable prices. Please join us next month, starting at the 10th, for our third anniversary extravaganza with fun activities for the whole family, you can't afford to miss the fun. The Willamette Parkview Mall come spend your cares away." (1:52) Woman: (6:16) ** "You know shoppers Willamette is a great town, and we at the Willamette Parkview Mall are proud to have served you for three whole years. Come celebrate with us at our third anniversary extravaganza. Starting on the tenth of next month, you can enjoy the sites and sounds of parades, games and more, as you stroll the mall without a care in the world. (2:22) (6:16) **"The Willamette Parkview Mall: for living and loving, shopping and eating, family and friends, like mom, baseball and apple pie, we here at the Willamette Parkview Mall believe that good things come in threes. That's why we are so very pleased to announce our third anniversary extravaganza. Beginning on the tenth of next month the entire mall will be transformed into a wonderland of exciting parades, games, food and more. The Willamette Parkview Mall proudly serving the greater Willamette area for three years." (2:46) Woman: (7:12) **"Ladies and Gentlemen, we here at the Willamette Parkview Mall are gearing up for our spectacular third anniversary extravaganza. Starting next month on the tenth, the mall will be overflowing with fun and games for the whole family. The Willamette Parkview Mall building a tiny little shopping mall in your hearts, one brick at a time.(3:25) Woman: (7:51) * Woman, unknown times: ** "Good morning savvy shoppers, we are pleased to announce the Willamette Parkview Mall is now open for business. We hope you enjoy your time with us here today, as you sample our many fine goods and services. Willamette Parkview Mall where the fun never stops and the deals just keep coming." (3:45) ** "Attention shoppers, please allow us at the Willamette Parkview Mall to thank you for choosing to shop with us today. The time is now 12 noon. Thank you." (4:09) ** "Attention shoppers, although we appreciate your continued patronage, we are sorry to announce that the mall will be closing shortly. Thank you for choosing to visit us here at Willamette Parkview Mall and we hope to see you again soon." (4:20) ** "Shoppers do you like having fun? So do we. Thats why we're pleased to announce that next month, starting on the 10th, we will be holding the Willamette Parkview Mall's third anniversary extravaganza. If you like parades, games, and delicious food why don't you join the celebration? The Willamette Parkview Mall, we let the consumer in you shine through. (5:49) Trivia *Abbreviations for the mall, seen on signs on the exterior of the mall and at the parking lot entrance, include W.Mall and WPM. *This mall appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, staged after the Entrance Plaza. *The mall appears in the 3DS game Project X Zone ''as one of the available backgrounds. *October 10, 2006 marks the 3rd year anniversary of the opening of the Willamette Parkview Mall, as indicated in an announcement, making October 10, 2003 the opening day. *Dave Wittenberg voices some of the announcements that are played in the mall.List of Voice Work ''www.wikipedia.org *The mall opens at 10 am and closes at 10 pm. *It is possible to shoot zombies outside with a firearm via shooting through the windows in any plaza. *It is also possible to shoot zombies out on the parking lot through the fences on the heliport and rooftop. *While the lights dramatically turn off at 10 pm every night, the lights gradually turn on between 6 and 7 am in the morning. *The word "Willamette" may mean "Valley of Sickness and Death". "The Valley of Willamette" www.urbanscout.org Gallery File:Willamette parkview mall map.png|Map from Dead Rising promotional brochure Dead rising willamette parkview mall.png Willamette Parkview Mall (Dead Rising).png File:Dead rising front of willammette mall.jpg|Main Menu screen File:Willamette.jpg File:Dead rising mall load screen.png File:Dead_rising_willamette_parkview_mall_banners.jpg| File:Willamette Mall entrance.jpg|The front of the mall. dead rising willamette mall entrance facade.jpg|The front of the mall. dead rising willamette mall entrance plaza.jpg|Entrance Plaza. dead rising willamette mall from above entrance plaza.jpg Willamette_parkview_mall_parking_lot_from_air.png|From air. Dead Rising parking lot ad.jpg|An advertisement, as seen in the parking lot. Al Fresca Plaza Map.png|Map for Al Fresca Plaza. Food Court Map.png|Map for the Food Court. North Plaza Map.png|Map for North Plaza. Paradise Plaza Map.png|Map for Paradise Plaza. Paradise Plaza Map 2.png|Map for Paradise Plaza. Wonderland Map.PNG|Map for Wonderland Plaza. References Category:Dead Rising Locations